We Wish You a Merry Christmas and a Happy Birthday! I mean... New Year!
Spoilers! The below information contains spoilers for Battle for Generations. Please watch the episodes in question if you haven't seen them already. We Wish You a Merry Christmas and a Happy Birthday! I mean... New Year! '''is the 15th episode of Battle for Generations, and the 15th episode of the overall series. It was released on January 5, 2019. Watch it on Youtube Challenge: Make something based on Christmas and BFG Winners: The Winners, The Killers, Team YOLO, Team Memes, and Team Newbies Losers: Team Umm Eliminated: Above Legit Cake for cake at stake: Fidget Spinners Previous: Did Blocky Rejoin Again? Next (Originally): BFG 16 Next (Actuality): BFGGL 1 '''Votes Plot 'Cold open' Leo wants to know why the team he's on is called the Killers. Zach said that Kill made the team and he's eliminated now. Leo thinks that it makes since. Leo also wants to know what makes the team a killer. Zach knows a person that is a killer and it's Wubbzy that is doing a alien pose. And he said that you do not want to mess with him. Wubbzy does a Omega Flowey pose and a flashback came. And Xavier he's annoying and Leo also agrees about that. Xavier gets angry of what Leo said. Leo and Zach look at each other with confusion. 'Ice Cream's Problem/Above Legit' Ice Cream apologizes to Potato Man of what happen last time, but Potato Man went away. Ice Cream sighs and talks to Hapman if he excepts her apology. Hapman looked at her and closed his eyes so he can chill. Ice Cream goes come on. Dawn pats Ice Cream's shoulder and when she did Ice Cream thought it was Ruben and shouted at her. Ice Cream doesn't know it was Dawn and said hey. Dawn wants to know if Ice Cream wants to talk about her feelings and it may be hard to get out. Ice Cream wanted help and wants to get it out. Above Legit called Alex an idiot because he didn't do the challenge last time. Ruben told him to shut up and he's his brother and he doesn't know better. Above Legit then said this isn't his argument it was about Alex.Ruben told him to forget him then and they've been friends ever since. Above Legit also wants to reason with him too by saying that Alex is useless and he should've joined the game. Ruben says that he's only six and he can't do much. Above Legit says to Ruben that he's 12. Above Legit then says that Alex can't do anything for the team. Ruben says that it's coming from someone that is complaining about one person. Then they continue to argue. Hapman then stops chilling and is annoyed with Above Legit. Hapman then cuts out the argument for a sec and wants to know why there arguing to begin with. Above Legit said that last episode that Alex didn't do anything last time. Hapman says to him he should interact with Alex for a bit and stop being a jerk to Paul to much. Above Legit had enough and went away and said that Hapman is a hypocrite and said to him that he gets too much screentime in the show (which is a bit true). Hapman was glad that the argument stopped and he went back to sleep. 'Ice Cream's Problem Continued' Ice Cream likes Dawn's room area. Dawn said thanks and wants to know what Ice Cream is talking about. Ice Cream thinks that she is a different person. And Ice Cream thinks that it's puberty and she's not possessed. Dawn said that it makes sense and people change when it comes to puberty. Ice Cream understands and didn't know that they haven't talk much but since she gave her advice Ice Cream, she now has someone to talk to. Dawn understands and doesn't take sighs during a argument and knows that it's no ones fault. Ice Cream says did she do something in BFTS 4 about Winner. Then there was another flashback. And Dawn said to don't mention it. 'Cake at Stake' Five does a rhyme about cooties and Team Newbies being UFE. Hapman goes sarcastic that it's funny. The prizes were fidget spinners. Luke, Paul, and Above Legit roll there eyes at Donald. Five does a eeny meany miny moe the first one safe was Luke with 7 votes. Adobe got 11 votes and Paul got 9. Above Legit and Alex were in the bottom two. Despite doing nothing Alex was safe with 30 and Above Legit was eliminated with 223. Above Legit said to Five to stop rhyming and said its annoying and Above Legit was doing angry talk. And Above Legit wanted to be sucked up by the Folder and he was gone. Challenge Five was worried, since Christmas and the BFG's anniversary passed, the challenge is to make something based on Christmas and BFG. When Five mean deserts, he means cookies, ice cream, cake, and cupcakes are out. When the challenge began Ice Cream tried to apologize to her team again and waned to do the challenge but Potato Man was mad and said that they were judgmental. Ice Cream knows it was a mean thing to say but she still feels sorry for being a hypocrite. Potato Man told her that she only cares about her self and thinks that she did nothing until they complained. And don't know they should trust each other. Ice Cream doesn't want to be on her bad side so she asked Potato Man that she will be on her good. Potato Man says that Ice Cream doesn't have a good side. And Potato ask Ice Cream to do nothing by yourself. Ice Cream gasps and shows that she could carry the team. Evil Hapman showed his cake to the team. He made sure that there are no peanuts, jelly, and nothing else that will be there. Donald liked the cake but Broken Bottle didn't so she stepped on the cake. Evil Hapman and Donald were shocked that Broken Bottle stepped on the cake. Donald wanted to know why did she do that. She said how there accept something ugly and it would be better if Hanger came back. Donald knows that she is upset that Hanger is not back but that was Hanger's fault. Broken Bottle did a quote from Hanger and Donald wanted to know where she got that from. Diamondy decided that they should do cookies. Rabbid Ruben can help make them, Token can bake them, and Bucket can deliver it to Five. And Classic Hapman can do the rest. But Classic Hapman didn't want to he's the team leader. and he has to keep things in check. Diamondy didn't want him to help the team because he doesn't help Rabbid Ruben with anything. Classic Hapman says that he just goes BWAH BWAH BWAH. Ice Cream reads a note from Dawn. Evil Hapman did a cake for Five and Donald liked it. Donald talks to Broken Bottle that she should not squash it and there going to show it to Five. Donald showed the cake to Five and when Five ate it he liked it and gave the cake an 8. Evil Hapman was glad he liked the cake and wanted to know if he had allergy's from the cake. Five says he doesn't have an allergy from the cake. He has a rare allergy but he thinks no one would know. Xavier wants to know what to decorate the cake with. Zach doesn't know what to decorate it with because he doesn't celebrate Christmas or like Christmas. The team gasp and Zach mentioned why he doesn't like Christmas because he's a demon and demons don't celebrate Christmas. Leo did the cake and to don't worry about it to much Zach and Leo finished it. And Leo gets it. Zach said that Xavier is slacking and Xavier frowned. Bucket wanted to know how the cookies are going. Token said that there going good and it should get more time. Bucket said to get going before C Hapman will get crazy again. CH said that he's not gonna go crazy he's just scared that the team may lose because he's not participating. Five said not to be rude to Team Winner's chocolate but it's bland and he gave it a 4. Leo asked if Five likes spicy stuff. Five likes spicy stuff and Leo gave a cake to him. When Five ate the cake he turned red and was amazed. Five made the team safe with there spicy cake. Xavier was happy that the team is not up for elimination. Alex gave Five an orange lollipop and Five liked the flavor and he gave it a 7 so the Newbies were safe. But when Five tried Team Umm's cake, he literally ran threw up. Five said that the cake is the worst. Ice Cream said that the ingredients were limes, lemons, bananas, and some trash. Five wanted to give the team a 0 but for a chance a 1. Team Newbies were ready with there cookies. When Five tasted it he exploded and gave the cake a 1.5. Then Ice Cream shouted at Ruben, Dawn, and Potato Man that it's there fault, Hapman too, and Dawn for her bad advice and making it worse. Dawn cried that her advice didn't help Ice Cream. Hapman gives a little advice to her by dabbing... Token and Classic Hapman breath with relief that there team was safe. Token thinks that Classic Hapman should do a challenge next time. As long as they don't lose. Stinger Herpmeme showed up and said we got an 8 with a redesign. Trivia * This episode was having trouble with some delays * Also the first time that an episode of BFG was delayed. * At 5:33 when 5 announces the prizes for the elimination, everyone looks at Donald as he's holding a fidget spinner himself, this is a reference to "HapMan & Donald: Season 2 Episode 2: Donald's Fidget Spinner" * At 13:53 when HapMan dabbed it was so he can be eliminated, or at least got in the bottom 2 ** HapMan also acted somewhat grouchy during the episode for the same reason * This will be the last episode of the original BFG as a reboot is in development Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes